


Road To Nowhere

by Tamraj



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Runawayhats AU
Genre: Hatships, Other, Runawayhats AU - Freeform, hatsome, smornby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamraj/pseuds/Tamraj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little story I did for the  runawayhats  AU. It’s short and sweet I hope you guys like it. I’m working on one for when they meet Trott I hope to have it done soon. Till then ENJOY... And Thanks so much to bro--strider  for the proof read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road To Nowhere

Ross sat in a booth at the far end of the dinner, looking out the window watching the cars pass by. As he sipped his coffee he watched a faded blue truck pull into the parking lot, a tall auburn haired man got out of the passenger’s side; he grabbed a duffle bag and what looked like a guitar case from the back, and thanked the driver with a wave of his hand. The truck pulled away and left the man standing there. He pulled a map from his coat pocket and looked it over, he looked around briefly before folding it up and sticking it back in his pocket, he then made his way into the restaurant. He walked over to the far end, dropping his bag on the floor and leaning the guitar case against the wall he took a seat at the bar near the booth Ross was sitting at. He dug out his wallet and counted out his change, letting his shoulders sag he let out a sigh. “Damn it, I don’t have enough.” Ross heard the man mumble to himself.

“What can I get for you?” The waitress asked him when she walked over to the man.

“Well” the man said looking down at the money in his hand then back up at the lady. “I don’t have enough money, could I possibly work out a deal where I will wash your rush hour dishes for a meal?” The man asked.

“No sir I’m sorry I can’t do that.” The lady said.

“Oh please I have not eaten in almost 3 days.” The man replied.

“No sir, I’m sorry I can’t do that, do you have enough money for anything on the menu?” she asked.

“Yeah, I guess I’ll just have a coffee.” The man replied back, letting his shoulders sag once again.

“Let him order whatever he wants, put it on my bill.” Ross said raising his arm to get the waitresses attention.

The man spun around on the stool to look at Ross. “Oh, no sir that’s ok.”

“It’s no problem really.” Ross replied.

“I can’t repay you.” The man added.

“It’s ok really, go ahead and get some food.” Ross told him.

The man ordered his food, and then grabbing his coffee cup he walked over to the booth where Ross was sitting. “May I?” he asked gesturing to the seat across from Ross.

“Yeah sure.” Ross said.

“Names Smith … Alex Smith.” The said holding out his hand.

“Oh… Ross Hornby.” Ross replied shaking the man’s hand.

“This is so kind of you.” Smith said sliding into the booth seat.

“It's fine, I couldn’t just let you go hungry.” Ross replied, “Where are you heading.” He asked taking another sip of his coffee.

“Anywhere my feet will take me.” Smith answered with a smile. “How about you?” He asked.

“Me? Well I guess it’s the same for me.” Ross replied. “Just got tired of life at home, had to get out for a while.” He added taking another sip of his drink.

“Well if you’re heading to nowhere special could I maybe, hitch a ride?” he asked with a hopeful look on his face. “I will try and pay you back for the meal and the ride. I can earn money by playing my guitar on a street corner, I’ve done it before, and I get some pretty decent tips.” He added gesturing to the guitar case over in the corner.

Ross thought for a minute, looking Smith up and down, he was not getting any bad vibes from him. “Sure I guess…. Yeah why the hell not. You don’t look like a psycho killer, and I could use the company... Yeah I’ll let you tag along.” Ross said with a smile.

“Really? Thanks so much.” Smith replied giving Ross a huge smile, “Damn man you are like the nicest person I have met so far on this little adventure of mine.”

“I try.” Ross said holding his coffee up like a toast. “Here’s to us having safe travels and having a good time while doing it.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Smith added holding up his cup and clinking it together with Ross’.

They sat there chatting while Smith ate his meal, just getting to know each other a bit. About an hour later they were on the road to nowhere in particular, but each glad that they didn’t have to travel that long road alone any more.


End file.
